vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DZYDZY
Vocaloid Album It'd be best if you read the "how-to " first. :3 Are you planning on adding all Exit Tunes' release btw?Unknown.System 10:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I can't reply I can't reply. Firefox, the browser I'm using to comment on, has 1 fatal flaw; it refuses to show the latest version of a page. Also, I'm really fed up with that "racist" argument because its lke every argument on racism, difficult to steer through without offending at least one person and base don a lot of presumptions from the responder. Even though I'm not changing my argument, but rather expanding on it, I know how these "debates" turn out and therefore while I enjoy a good debate, I don't nessecary enjoy the topuic the debates on. And Racism is one of them. To me, Merli's "tanned" and thats the problem which makes it hard to decipher, not only that but I just don't get the big deal. I literally went into that response thinking "no matter what I say, they'll twist every word I say", once aa person has made up yyour mind a comment is racist, this is ALWAYS the direction it stays on the internet. I'm talking from experience.Its the same with sexuality (straight, gay, etc) and Relgion (this one is the only topic of which I actually avoid since this one is a minefield). I didn't really think Merli was black... to me she is "tanned" and it kinda still doesn't change the fact the guys on DA like her just because of skin colour... No different to those who like Miku because she is "cute" either. You understand what I've been trying to say Diz right? O_O One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Merli's skin is basically more or less the same colour as Sweet Anns's in her box art. :-/ :I think the best points were made by a guy called "Movie Bob" at the escapist magainze on Racism once... see here. :All I will say on religion is that back in 2003/4 I once e-mailed a top American Religious leader with a very serious question on faith. Because I mentioned I was "british" I was instantly a "following the cultish led by the bishop of...." and it went on to be a 3,000 word insult against british people and "Church of England" folks. He was bias towards someone based on presumptions from the single word I said of my origin "british", no mention of my religion, who I was or anything like that. Well, discrimination IS a form of hate, thus a sin... And I can faithfully say that I' know the guys on top aren't afriad to sin first then never apologise for beating you down. =_= ' One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said, there are people liking Merli for being "darked skin". ::Oh poor Clara and Bruno, they have the same colour skin for sure. T_T One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dizzy, what is this on your avatar? I challenged myself to understand what it is but I just couldn't @-@ Though I'm assuming somebody need to cut off their fringe. Redside12 (talk) 19:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes XD God, if I had that fringe I would walk and hit my head accidentally against all the walls in the way. Also, I liked it, good choice of character, but next time use the penguin in the image, he's surely the prettiest there :D *Runs from the society* Redside12 (talk) 21:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Big Al approves your wish of having a penguin :B Redside12 (talk) 16:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you like CUL's voice if you do than im glad. Hello Please, do not clear talk pages unless the admins of the wiki can agree to it. Just because you discussed it with a few, it doesn't mean you go and wipe an entire conversation. When the discussion is over or when a talk page gets too long, they can be archived or cleared. If you wanted to see what the page looked like cleared, then use the preview button not the publish one. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) neru's has a voice guy Hey its the (as the title says) neru has a voice guy i just wanteded to know if you thought i am annoying and be truthful alot of people say i am annoying and i am also trying to spread my lifes goal 1) i want spread christianity 2)i want to make neru more famous and 3) make evryone i know laugh once SO HERE I GO!!!!!!!! oh and i used to live in englabd for 3 years cause of my dads job before that we were in germany and before that hawaii(that is where i was born but i only rember almost drowning there) and now i live in north carolina for good and no offence but i kinda found englend boring cause i kinda dont like history or at least museams and i didnt have any friends my age but other than that (and the weather) it was cool and i really like youre drawing i could never do that good even though i am a artist 12:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) well ican draw vocaloids or anime characters but i cant draw realistic stuff and i usally dotn draw backgrounds and i can draw any of the miku derivatives really fats like i was at this art museam and they had a skecth pad and i drew neru,miku h,miku z, and there genderbents in undre a minute and it looked good like real good 14:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Your Artwork I like your avanna artwork, it looks really good. I wish i could draw and paint like that. Trainspud (talk) 11:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Trainspud Titles on talk pages I saw your comment on damesukekun's page (I guess I'm getting updates from that page because I asked him a question, lol) Titles are just MediaWiki markup. you can go back into the page and edit it, using Heading 2 as the font for the title. hope this helps :) I accidentally made the same mistake on the question I asked XD ... and I also forgot to sign my edit. you can do that with the four tildes in case you make a change. if I make an edit, I just delete my old signature and replace it with the new one. Alcexhim 21:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Quick question Hi. I noticed that you have been correcting grammar on some pages, so I wanted to ask you if semicolons are being used incorrectly across this wiki, or is it just me? I'm not a grammar expert and make plenty of mistakes myself, so I wanted another opinion on this. 09:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC) - I am also no extreme grammar expert – a lot of what I do is flow, but I'm not afraid of the occasional semi-colon. I hope I myself am not the culprit or their misuse. Unfortunately in my school we were never taught beyond the grammar basics, consequently I don't have a teacher on hand to correct me when I learn new concepts. This would probably explain me missing them too. Could you give me an example on the page where you see it being misused? Terribly sorry for the late reply. Dizzyzebra (talk) 20:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. (I've been busy) I've seen them mostly misused in templates, so I'm sure you're not the culprit. Good examples would be the templates on the front page, and on the Vocaloids' software pages. 00:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) It's good to know it wasn't just me! I wasn't sure since it's been like this for a while, and no one has ever changed it. I normally stay away from editing grammar on pages, in fear of only making it worse. You're doing a great job, though! :) 04:12, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yo Diz You kinda rewrote Flower's vocal section... Erm... Ah... I've undid the edit, it DOES need some fixing up, but careful when you change the meaning of entire sentences. Sometimes, this makes statements change their meaning, resulting in confusing or vague notes about what a vocal can or can't do. So... would you like a second dig? ^_^' No really, I've said it before, I rely on other editors to correct my grammar and spelling mistakes... O_o Also 'shout to sing' comes from the FB page from yamaha on flower... Just notin'. So far everything in Flower's section comes from translations on her, its a surprise but theres been quite a bit of pre-release notes on the Japanese product pages. Its good since I hate it when we get nothing to go onto a page. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:46, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :I have a tendacy not to source the statements you can find on the product page since anyone can find that stuff. I should have sourced "shout to sing" though. I'll have to find that later this week though as starting this week I'm dong art full time again. Tioday is the only "lax" day I have. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:36, May 5, 2014 (UTC) So.... what happened? This is going to make me sound like an utter stalker and nosy person... but I was checking out the original Maya Taiqien design thingy to see if she submitted it to other groups (yes, the design ended up in my inbox again) and I saw you were conversing with the artist (and wow she wrote a huge brick). But then I saw hidden comments. If you don't mind, what happened? O_o Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 21:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Copy and Paste from Bunai's talk " Sandbox? Totally useless at one of these things, I am. orz Dizzy and I were discussing things on the status page. We still want to be able to create a page for Yuezheng Ling, but if you're against that because lack of confirmation and info, then that's okay. I still strongly believe that Ling is to be a VOCALOID because they did use her image and they did write her name out (I can recognize her name in text) along with dates. I've had two other people confirm this. We don't have to do anything with the mystery VOCALOID, that I agree with (especially since it has no name. No name VOCALOIDs usually don't get anything yet, right? Heh). In any case, may we propose using the sandbox to make a rough page for her? In the case that my friends and I were wrong, we could always just delete the content in the sandbox about Ling (if that's how sandbox operates? As I said, I'm totally clueless on how sandbox works). And if it were true, we could publish it? Thank you for your time! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 13:48, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Would much prefer the Sandbox version first. Just type "Project:Sandbox/Yuezheng Ling" and go from there. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:00, July 16, 2014 (UTC)" So there. We have the okay to make her page in the sandbox Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 17:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I have made the sandbox page for Ling :) We can discuss and suggest things on this thread since sandbox doesn't exactly allow people to comment on the page ;w; Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 17:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) sonika Her quality is already mentioned on the thing in the "issues" section. I try and avoid general comparisons because a lot of the issues with Sonika weren't always justified, and to be honest in comparison to any V1 Engloid, she is easier to use. The things been set up to explain why she is a bad vocal overall, while avoiding flat out saying it. Also, in comparison to Tonio, she isn't the overall hardest to use, thats my opinion. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:15, October 15, 2014 (UTC) V4 All we know at this point is Luka and Ruby are released in the Q1, so trherefore V4 must be with us by then. But still... Everything is quiet this time round. Its so spooky. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:18, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :I trust Ruby's "done and waiting" release though. :If its anything like Oliver's, yamaha will leave PowerFX hanging for a month before her release. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:17, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I do have a source for the edit I made. I was the person who sent the email. I just forgot to add it in to the paragraph. ~~NoviStarsRule~~ Thank you for explaning some things to me, but I am writing more to Bunai82. 21:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) 75.68.179.182 Haku Yowane Thank you for explaning some things to me, but I am writing more to Bunai82. 21:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) 75.68.179.182 NameWave http://zsp.6.ql.bz/namewave/index.html Noticed you lack the website for Namewave at VO forms. The Japanese name is "なめうぇーぶ" One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:23, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :I wish it a easy.. But I face examples like Muta where the company hasn't even bothered to really show what their product is. T_T One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:24, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Inflammatory comments Thank you for letting me know. I left them a warning on their talk page. Hopefully they won't do it again. If not, then blocking them may be inevitable. - Valenceon Talk Page 22:53, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Diz! This is anon from that one VIVI thread on VO - I posted under IP address 66.150.8.161 and I couldn't figure out another way of reaching you, so I'm posting this on your talk page. I'm very sorry for haraguing you on the drama issue but, I want to thank you for having the patience to answer all of my posts. I did not realize that the answer to this unfortunate situation was just to show your feelings to the parties involved, since you had expressed them so clearly to me. They all responded in a highly positive manner and had apologized/ will take corrective actions. I have asked for my posts to be removed for anything negative, and leave only the positive messages behind. My goal is not to ruin anyone's reputation, but to understand and try to resolve the situation. Thank you once again for apologizing, but now it is my turn to return the gesture! I appreciate that you are willing to work with me to get to the bottom of it. and I'm so happy that I was able to reach the root of the drama and address it with you. The artist said that they would like to offer you a personal apology and try to address any issues on their artwork and posts directly and said that they hope you will talk with them too! Thank you so much! - Hey there! Thanks again for being so kind about all this. Your posts were completely understandable given the situation, and if any of the people I involved wish to apologise then I am extremely humbled, given the nature of my words. Please let the artist know they don't owe me a personal apology, and if they ever want to chat I'd be glad to. If the aspects I found problematic were unintentional or the product of past ignorance, consider all forgiven! I think a willingness to grow is already one of the most impressive things anyone can achieve. I'm happy to remove/edit my responses to leave a more positive impact on the thread. Hope you have a great weekend, anon. Dizzyzebra (talk) 16:56, February 10, 2018 (UTC) RE:Convo deletion Should be all set. Look okay to you? - NebulousViper Talk Page 13:12, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks I was trying to write basically what you wrote, I did notice the Kanji in her surname, but I was talking about her first name and really badly worded it. I stopped editing for a while as this morning I was ill and at one point, things I wrote just stopped making sense. In all that, I forgot to write some sort of translation that likely also need to be corrected most likely, the surnames confusing for a westerner to translate. IT can mean "well about Beauty", or "belle" or "local beauty" or "town beauty". Their all more or less similar, but some are more awkward them others, I stopped translating for a reason and this is why. I'm horribly at picking out whats right and horrible in general beyond basic stuff. >_<' Mirai should be correct, we've written it in that text before on this wiki, so its a word that anyone shouldn't have any trouble with... Just Komachi, I guess Damesukekun can correct it. :-? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:36, May 24, 2018 (UTC)